Trivial behind partying
by Shaari
Summary: It's not great having to clear up the mess that Matsumoto leaves. To the young taichou's annoyance, Matsumoto has dragged Hitsugaya into trouble, again. But can he stop the rumours before Gotei ten is labelled with indecency?
1. Night Out

Momo tried to comprehend what the hell was going on. All she saw was fragments of this and that. To be precise it was a blonde Shinigami, a bottle, laughter and lots of noise. She got up, realising that it was a little late and climbed over a drunken Rangiku who was snoring loudly with Shuuhei lying on her chest. Momo didn't even realise that she had kicked Renji in the face. She only had one thought.

_Paperwork, I'm so dead..._ Swaying gently from left then to right, she groped her way around the mazes of Sereitei wondering why on Soul Society did it take so long to get back to Gotei five. The night breezes blew at her gently, clearing her head a little.

_I think I drank too much to be honest. It was Rangiku's treat though, oh no someone is going to be so angry with me... _Momo saw a corner looming ahead of her.

_This definitely looks familiar, maybe I'm not lost after all!_ As she turned dangerously, she smacked into something hard.

"Oops, sorry! I apologise for not looking where I'm going!" Momo slurred her words and clumsily bowed down to the rock wall she just smashed into. Unable to control her movements after bowing, she fell head over heels onto the floor.

"Oh dear me, did I just bump into you again?" this time she was patting the floor trying desperately to gain some sort of forgiveness.

"I think I've offended you a lot, sir. Would you like me to sing to you?" and so Momo sang, badly off-tune to the cold ground of Sereitei.

While Momo was singing with her heart's content to the stone floor, Toushirou's ears perked up as the drunken song reached him. His eyebrows crinkled angrily. _I am going to kill Matsumoto when she comes back..._ Sighing, he stood up from behind his desk and walked out of his office, ready to give Rangiku a good smacking. Unknown to him, Rangiku was still sleeping soundly in the bar of Sereitei her arms absently caressing the side of Renji's face. The red-haired turned his head slightly so that Rangiku's hand was now sliding around his mouth, smiling comfortably.

"Oh dear, they do look messy don't they?" a worried Hanatarou said to Ise. Ise shrugged.

"Let's just hope no one else except us has seen this mess," Ise said softly and began moving the drunk fukutaichous from the bar.

"Help me revive them, Yamada-san. Oh and make sure that Matsumoto-san is not seen in this drunken state when she is returned to Gotei ten."

"Hai, Ise fukutaichou."

Toushirou quickened his speed the drunken song got louder. _How drunk did you get, Matsumoto?! I hope you haven't dragged anyone else into this-_ but his thoughts were cut off as he saw a sprawled Momo on the floor. He immediately rushed forwards. _I am so definitely going to kill Matsumoto now._

"Hinamori. Are you OK?" Toushirou asked as he crouched next to Momo, who stopped singing as she heard Toushirou's voice.

"Ne... oh! Have you forgiven me? Did you like my singing, sir?" Momo pushed herself up shakily, still talking to the floor. Toushirou raised an eyebrow at Momo's strange behaviour.

"Hinamori, can you get up?" guessing the answer was a no, the young taichou of Gotei ten grasped Momo's right arm then slung the arm around his shoulders. Momo started thrashing then and to Toushirou's dismay, began shouting.

"Argh! The kind sir is offended! Gomenesai! I'll try and make it up to you-"

"Hinamori, you baka! Shut up! You'll attract attention!"

"Oh? You sound like a friend of mine! What's his name again? Oh yeah, the little cute taichou of Gotei ten with silver hair, Hitsugaya Toushirou! You must have seen him! He's so hard to miss even though he's small, quiet and shy," it took all of Toushirou's self control not to drop Momo and lash out at her. He tensed angrily instead but Momo, drunk as she was, was completely oblivious to Toushirou's sudden change in movement.

"Yes, yes! He's my cute little Shirou-chan! Sir, did you know that I had to babysit for him when he was younger and-" Toushirou clamped his hand on Momo's mouth. He was not going to have Sereitei muttering rumours about his childhood. _Why do I always have to take care of these kind of situations?_ Toushirou thought grimly, carrying Momo through Sereitei, a hand to her mouth. Momo struggled to force the mouth off her. Although Toushirou could muffle out most of the din Momo was making, he couldn't stop her from making any noise at all.

A few walls away, two patrolling Shinigami suddenly stopped walking.

"Do you hear that?" one Shinigami said to his colleague. The other one nodded.

"Some form of training do you reckon?"

"At this time of night? Don't be daft. It's gotta be kidnap."

"In Sereitei?! Give me a break, it's so obviously a lover's quarrel."

"Quarrel? Sounds more like some sort of seduction..." the two Shinigami went through all the possible situations that sprung to mind, each one getting worse and worse. It wasn't as bad as they thought, quite an innocent commotion compared to suggested ones the Shinigamis were coming up with.

Toushirou hurried towards Gotei ten. _It was too late to go to Gotei five, just have to revive her at Gotei ten then get her up early tomorrow so that she could go back to Gotei five-_

"AH! Let go of me! If you don't, I'm going get Shirou-chan to kill you! He's a scary kid you know, so don't underestimate him," Momo tried to shout louder but only received a tighter clamping from Toushirou. Her thrashes were getting more violent. Unable to control her, Toushirou grabbed Momo around the waist and hoisted her up on one shoulder. _This is going to get nowhere unless I use Shunpo- _

"EEK! SOMEBODY HELP! MY CHANCES OF BEING A VIRGIN IS AT STAKE! HELP ME!" Toushirou choked and threw an angry look at Momo who was now really red in the face.

"Shut up, Hinamori!" he hissed angrily at her then jumped up into the air, hurrying towards Gotei ten.

Rukia stared into the peaceful night sky. _It's been a long time since I've had peace. Just a shame that I can't spend this lovely night with someone like-_

"HELP!" Rukia jerked out of her contemplation and reached for her Zanpaktou. Jumping onto one of the roof walls, she observed silently readying to pounce on the victim's attacker. As the voice grew louder, Rukia' grip on her Zanpaktou tightened.

Rukia nearly fell off the roof. Just managing to clutch on to the edge of the roof, she clambered up, unable to believe what she just saw. Like a chain reaction, her thoughts started tumbling out. _Hitsugaya Taichou carrying Hinamori-san to Gotei ten?! What is he doing?! He's too young to be doing such a thing! Does he even know what he's getting himself into?! What if he hurts Hinamori?! How did Hinamori fall into such a state in that she can't even strike back at Hitsugaya?! OK maybe they're childhood friends but this is her- Oh in the name of Soul Society what shall I do-? Ah yes! Nii-sama! _With that, Rukia took off into the night hoping she wasn't too late to save Hinamori's personal cleanliness...

Meanwhile in Gotei ten, Toushirou slipped into his living quarters quietly (as quietly as one could when they have a drunken howler on their shoulder). Laying Hinamori down on his bed, he slipped the covers up. Momo chucked the covers away still raving. Toushirou sighed impatiently and went into the back room where he got an alcohol-awakening potion. Seeing that her kidnapper had released her, Momo got onto all fours and tried to crawl out of the room, still swaying dangerously.

"Me get out, get out," she chanted quietly, deciding that yelling wasn't going to work. Toushirou's Shunpo allowed him to stop Momo in her tracks. Seeing her way blocked, Momo tried to turn around to find another exit. Taking no chances, Toushirou grabbed Momo's shoulders once again and forced her into sitting position, perhaps a little to hard because next second, he found Momo collapsing heavily into his chest. Toushirou blushed furiously.

"Hinamori, get up!" he ordered having quite forgotten how drunk she was. Momo didn't reply. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Toushirou's neck and laid her head on his left shoulder. Transfixed, Toushirou didn't know what to do.

"Hmm, you smell nice... rather like Shirou-chan actually," she snuggled into his neck, breathing heavily as she fell into slumber. An awkward silence stretched out. Toushirou's heart raced painfully in his chest. All his senses were on high-alert. He was suddenly aware of how close he was to his childhood friend, the sweet smell of her hair, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest against his... Toushirou shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance.

Remembering with difficulty why she was here in the first place, Toushirou poured the potion down Momo's throat. She drank thirstily even though she was asleep. _Crap, she's so drunk that even the potion can't awake her. At least she won't have a hang over tomorrow morning._ Toushirou tried to push those few seconds of mixed emotions to the back of his mind. He didn't even want to start trying to unravel what his hormones were doing to him. Carrying Momo to his bed, Toushirou decided that if Rangiku was ever going to come back he'll be the first to slice her up into pieces.

As Momo settled down, Toushirou stood up and turned to go. _This is one messy situation. I hope Matsumoto hasn't pulled anyone else into this sort of bind. _Oblivious to the young taichou, the nightmare of Rangiku's 'party' was only starting...

* * *

**That's all for now! Please leave reviews so that I know whether I should post up anymore chapters :D Thanks for reading!**

**Shaari**


	2. Wildfire Doubts

Hanatarou panted slightly as he and another Shinigami from Gotei four carried a sleeping Rangiku towards Gotei ten undercover of darkness.

"Not much further now, Yamada-san," the Shinigami reassured Hanatarou. Hanatarou nodded then smiled.

"Oh dear, I think it is a little problematic that the fukutaichous get drunk a lot."

"Yes, especially when it's Matsumoto fukutaichou... She turns out extremely bad," the Shinigami looked uncomfortably at Rangiku. The Gotei ten fukutaichou snored loudly and occasionally muttered a few words under her breath.

"... don't taichou... that hurts... sorry... not nice... paperwork in..." the two supporting Rangiku wasn't even going to try deciphering what she was dreaming about. As the trying-to-be-as-silent-as-possible-so-that-Gotei-ten-taichou-doesn't-see-drunk-Rangiku-returning threesome turned a corner, Hanatarou and his assistant immediately threw Rangiku into a nearby bush. The Shinigami didn't even complain. Hanatarou bowed low hurriedly as Komamura Taichou of Gotei seven walked passed. The taichou looked at the two.

"What are you doing this late?" the taichou said in his deep voice. Hanatarou smiled awkwardly.

"Just a patrol for Unohana Taichou."

"Oh? Then why are you wandering so close to Gotei ten?"

"Ano... that is... uh... well, we had a bit of an incident around here with drunken trainers. It's fine now," Hanatarou added quickly as he saw Sajin's eyebrow raise. An awkward silence began to stretch out. Suddenly, a moan sounded from behind Hanatarou and the Shinigami assistant. Sajin looked at where the sound was coming from. Hanatarou jumped at the sound and tried to cover the sound and his jerk with a yawn. Sajin's eyebrows knitted together.

"Ano, very sorry taichou. It is late, maybe it would be in the taichou's best interest to have an early night tonight as there will be meetings tomorrow morning," Hanatarou said trying to suppress the growing panic. _Please don't see through my lying-_

"Hmm, hurry along then. We don't want any more incidents tonight," without another word, the taichou walked off towards Gotei seven. Hanatarou let out a sigh of relief then rushed to where Rangiku was still lying.

"Oh Matsumoto-san, why did you have to pick tonight?" the two Shinigami from Gotei four then picked up the woman, disappearing around another corner.

"Here we are! Now, I think we should do this separately. I'll go and return Matsumoto to her living quarters, could you try and distract Hitsugaya Taichou while I'm at it?"

"Hai," with that, the two still awake Shinigamis split. Hanatarou panted as he carried Rangiku to her living quarters. The fukutaichou continued to moan in her sleep.

"Ano, please be a little more quieter Matsumoto-san-" before Hanatarou could say another word, he suddenly jumped onto the roof of Rangiku's living quarters, holding his breath as Toushirou walked out from his living quarters sliding the door shut with a soft click. The young taichou then strolled off towards his office, adjusting his taichou uniform a little as he walked. Hanatarou decided that he would not do something like this after this round. Silently, Hanatarou jumped off the roof and entered Rangiku's living quarters.

"It's fine now, Matsumoto-san. Let's hope that your taichou won't be too angry in the morning-" he suddenly stopped talking. A light patter of footsteps travelled to Rangiku's room. Quickly drawing the covers up over Rangiku, Hanatarou stood up and hid in Rangiku's wardrobe just as Toushirou entered. Hanatarou was suddenly surrounded by a strong fragrance of Rangiku's. Silence, which wasn't contained for long...

"MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku jerked a little in her sleep as Toushirou fumed.

"Nani, taichou?" Toushirou was surprised that even in her drunken state she can still recognise his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU COME BACK NOW AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH GETTING OTHER FUKUTAICHOUS DRUNK?!" Hanatarou smiled uneasily then slipped out of Rangiku's bulging wardrobe and leapt into the night. Just as he was about he go, he froze as words from the young taichou drifted through an open window.

"... drunk too much... forced... with me... Hinamori... slept... tonight," Hanatarou couldn't take it any more. _The young taichou... no, no way. I must have heard it wrong, I think my hearing must have gotten bad. _However, Hanatarou's hearing was fine though. The Shinigami decided to keep this information to himself. _It didn't fit with the young taichou's personality! Is Hitsugaya Taichou really not as he seemed to be, like Aizen Sousuke?_ Hanatarou thought these thoughts over and over again as he returned to Gotei four.

He wasn't the only one to think that tonight. Panicking like mad, Rukia ran through the streets of Sereitei. _Nii-sama, he will do something about it. Oh please still be slightly awake Hinamori-san!_ As she tore through Gotei six, she suddenly stopped once she reached Byakuya's office. The door to his office was ajar and Rukia stealthily hid behind the door as voices came drifting out.

"Deepest apologies Kuchiki Taichou. It was Matsumoto fukutaichou's invitation for all of the fukutaichous, members of the women's Shinigami club, some taichous and a few subordinates that she knows quite well. I didn't realise that it would be this messed up," Renji said a little groggily, still haven't fully recovered from being drunk.

"I hope this will not happen again. I heard from Koutestu fukutaichou that Matsumoto fukutaichou has been throwing these parties a lot recently. You mustn't be too involved, do you understand?"

"Yes, taichou."

"And I hope that you have got enough, how shall we call it, _pleasure_ for tonight Abarai," Rukia distinctly heard Renji choking a little at Byakuya's words, as she did herself.

"T-taichou, I don't understand-"

"It's nothing, Abarai. I expect you to get up early tomorrow to finish the Gotei's business. Go," Byakuya dismissed Renji with a hint of boredom in his voice. Just as Rukia was about to walk away so that it looked like she had just approached Byakuya's office, the Gotei six taichou's voice called out.

"Rukia. I know you are there," Rukia winced a little at his stern voice. Renji, who was just exiting, gave Rukia a startled look then hurried away. From Rukia's point of view, it seemed as if Renji was embarrassed from what Byakuya had just said.

"Nii-sama," Rukia bowed as she hung near the doorway. Byakuya's gaze remained cold as usual.

"What is it?" the young Kuchiki started to fidget slightly.

"Well... I was just walking near Gotei ten when I..." she trailed off, unsure what she was going to say next. _...when I saw Hitsugaya Taichou carrying a screaming Hinamori back to Gotei ten..._ _that was going to sound ridiculous for someone like Nii-sama._

"Yes?" Byakuya asked urging Rukia to go on. Rukia looked down.

"... when I, oh! When I saw this strange butterfly flying across the moon!" Rukia concluded stupidly, with a look of unconvincing determination. Byakuya was unamused. _Damn, I've probably angered Nii-sama..._

"Sorry, Nii-sama. I just wanted to tell you that because... well because I ano... thought of Hisana-san!" Rukia said quickly. Byakuya continued to stare at Rukia and after a few antagonising moments, his gaze softened. Rukia remembered to breathe again.

"Is that so?" Rukia nodded quickly then softened her gaze too as she realised that she had just brought up a painful subject in that moment of madness.

"Hai. I remember her telling me a story of the black butterfly that guides you towards your loved ones on a night of the full moon. Without thinking, I just ended up here when I heard Hisana-san's words," it sounded lame but it was working wonders on Byakuya. Rukia felt a little guilty about lying to Nii-sama but she was sure that it wasn't as serious as accusing the Gotei ten taichou of something indecent.

"Sorry to disturb you, Nii-sama. I'll let you rest now. Good night," bowing lower than usual, Rukia began to leave Byakuya's office trying to hide her eagerness to get the hell of his sight.

_Damn, that was stupid of me not to think of a proper explanation._ But Hinamori's cries were still echoing in her mind. Rukia turned around.

"Nii-sama, I think we should be aware of Gotei ten's uh... night time activities."

"Yes, I have already warned Abarai of Matsumoto's habits."

"Oh, right. I see, well. Good night, Nii-sama," it was the best warning she could give. _I do hope Hinamori-san is OK. _Then a thought came to Rukia. _Nii-sama had mentioned Matsumoto's habits when I spoke of Gotei ten. He honed in on Matsumoto-san and her drinking habit. _Rukia frowned. Thinking back to the scene, she was sure that Hinamori's yells were a little slurred. "_It was Matsumoto fukutaichou's invitation for all of the fukutaichous, members of the women's Shinigami club, some taichous and a few subordinates that she knows quite well," Renji had said. Perhaps Hinamori was there too and got a little drunk and Hitsugaya Taichou was just trying to help- no that can't be right. If he was helping then he should have been carrying her to Gotei five... _Rukia gave up trying to think of a plausible explanation. She would inform Ukitake Taichou tomorrow morning. _He seemed to get along quite well with Hitsugaya Taichou, maybe he would know._  
As Rukia performed Shunpo and zoomed past Gotei nine, Isane fukutaichou walked out from the front entrance of the Gotei nine having just returned a drowsy Hisagi Shuuhei to his Gotei.

"It wa' the strangest of experiences, ya know! It was getting sooo 'ot in there I just took off my 'niform. She sai' I should too!" Isane tried her best to ignore Shuuhei's words as she administered the awakening potion to him. She was slightly worried about the female reference that Shuuhei was referring to, since Rangiku was sprawled on top of Shuuhei. _This drinking business is getting really out of hand if Matsumoto fukutaichou continues... _Isane shuddered as she thought back at what happened at the bar.

Evidently having lost control of his body, Izuru had literally pounced on top of Isane and tried to kiss her on the neck. Isane, who had been alerted by Unohana Taichou not to drink too much, had a clear head and in the end, had to slap Izuru around the face to stop him harassing her.

Shuuhei on the other hand had attempted to fly out of the fourth storey of the bar without using Shunpo. If it hadn't been for Nemu's quick reaction and did Shunpo before Shuuhei hit the ground, he would have had another scar to match with the one he already had on his face with a broken arm and leg in addition.

Yumichika thought it would be intelligent to try use a broom as a dance partner who crashed into Nanao who kicked him in face while restraining Yachiru from drinking from Ikkaku's bottle. Ikkaku, singing loudly and surprisingly in tune, yanked his bottle out from Yachiru's hand seeing that it was about to be stolen. As all drunkards with lack of control of limbs, Ikkaku pulled the bottle too hard and sent it flying into Soi Fong. The unamused taichou was trying to leave the mob but ended up making a detour so that she could punch Ikkaku where it hurts before she left. The thought of what Rangiku was doing was just cringing.

Having decided that no man will dance with her willingly, she took out all her anger on poor Renji perhaps in the most unsightly of ways. Asphyxiation was a good word to use yet it wasn't by hand but Rangiku's most daunting weapon, her chest. All in all, it was basically havoc and how glad was Isane that Kyouraku Taichou wasn't there (due to some research he had to complete with Ukitake Taichou) because Rangiku was then attempting to pole dance using Renji as the pole. Thank lord that Tetsuzaemon was smart enough not to drink excessively and pull Renji out of the way before Rangiku could even attempt doing so. Apart from Rangiku, Momo was probably the only other female Shinigami that was actually drunk but at least she didn't do anything too absurd like Rangiku. Isane stopped walking. _What happened to Hinamori-san? She was snoozing a little when I last saw her but when we started clearing up, there was no sign of her... Maybe she wasn't too drunk after all. _Isane sighed as she realised how much trouble has been caused tonight. _I will have to tell Unohana Taichou that these parties of Matsumoto's should be more alcohol-free next time. I wonder how Hitsugaya Taichou put up with her getting drunk every few days._

It wasn't looking good for Gotei ten. Especially when Gotei twelve's taichou gets involved too...

* * *

**Sorry this was a bit long:S Thanks for the reviews plz keep them coming as I really want to know what everyone thinks!**

**Shaari**


	3. Science and Illusions

A soft patter of footsteps drifted from the entrance of Gotei twelve. They belonged to a slim Shinigami fukutaichou with shiny plaited black hair, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Walking briskly, Nemu slipped past the giant gates after swiftly entering the code, no one enters the Bureau of Technology Development without being unauthorised. This ensures that Kurotsuchi Taichou has full knowledge of who's wandering around his premises, being a over-careful psycho but the precautions had paid off even though Mayuri ended up being unsightly. Of course, these thoughts wouldn't dare flow through young Nemu's mind. The word 'rebellion' seemed to have been removed from her bank of vocabulary as Mayuri wished. In Nemu's mind, only one thing mattered for now, whether Kurotsuchi Taichou was resting or not-

"And where do you think you're going, Nemu?" the slick voice echoed from behind Nemu. The Shinigami turned around slowly, her body immediately tensed up in response to Mayuri's presence.

"Returning to my living quarters as Mayuri-sama has instructed," Nemu said after bowing. Mayuri permanently open mouth sneered a little.

"Oh? I remember telling you to return two hours before midnight I believe. Are you indicating that my instructions were unclear?" the twelfth Gotei taichou said in a threatening voice. Nemu's calm yet polite expression remained unchanged as ever.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama however there were a few commotions to be sorted out-" she never got to complete her sentence because next moment, her face jerked violently to the right as Mayuri's hand slapped her. A thin line of blood trickled from the Shinigami fukutaichou's perfect mouth.

"You whore, does my intuition mean nothing to you? How important were these commotions that you had to disobey my orders?" Mayuri questioned, seething at what he saw as pathetic from Nemu's weakened form. Mayuri's daughter replied almost robotically.

"The party that Matsumoto fukutaichou held had ended up in a bit of a mess. We received orders from Unohana Taichou to patch up the drunken Shinigami before we left," there was no change in Mayuri's expression, if the guy even showed any kind of human emotion.

"My, my, my. Drunkards, in Sereitei? Maybe I should start administering the drug that will discourage Shinigamis like Matsumoto to drink too much," the science-obsessed taichou said with evident disdain as he mentioned Rangiku. Personally, he thought the Gotei ten fukutaichou was a complete slut, he didn't understand why she was still a fukutaichou after so many alcohol incidents. Thinking that his idea was ingenious, the taichou walked off towards his research department followed closely by Nemu.

"Hmm, it's still premature though, still lacking some chemical... You are to gather my documents on stimulants, additives, depressants and any other chemicals that may be relevant since you decided to ignore my orders."

"Hai, taichou."  
"I want them all prepared for the morning, is that understood?"

"Hai."

"I'm also leaving the security surveillance under your control."

"I understand, Mayuri-sama."

"Good, " turning without another glance, the taichou walked off feeling nothing towards his biologically made daughter. What he just showed to Nemu wasn't trust, but an open threat. Nothing entertained the taichou these days. Rare specimen were scarce, the only enjoyment he gets these days is seeing how far he can push the whore girl before she breaks down. _The bitch knows fully well that if she fails to survey the security system closely, she won't be able to open her eyes for three days _Kurotsuchi thought to himself, smiling a little. _It'll be interesting to investigate how durable my artificially-made Shinigami really is..._

Nemu bowed as Mayuri left then once the taichou was out of sight, she turned towards the data archives department. A long night was to stretch ahead for the Shinigami, she knew that perfectly well but she didn't think even once that it was unfair. _It is what I deserve for disobeying Mayuri-sama._

Just as Nemu settled down in the data archives library, a Shinigami suddenly appeared. The Shinigami stood at the doorway, staring intently at the working fukutaichou.

"It's all right, Kira fukutaichou. You can come in," Nemu said in her gentle voice as she continued to browse through all the documents. Izuru suppressed a sigh, he really didn't like being close to the Gotei twelve taichou.

"Ah, Kurotsuchi fukutaichou, I was sent here by Unohana Taichou to get the newly arrived orders of the modified alcohol awakening potions," Nemu nodded slightly then turned around and stood up.

"Follow me, Kira fukutaichou," Izuru nodded then indicated his subordinates to help taken the orders. His subordinates nodded then went into one of the back rooms of the department. Izuru was about to follow but Nemu's words stopped him.

"You shouldn't strain yourself too much, Kira fukutaichou. You've just been awakened and it will not be good for Gotei three if their fukutaichou faints again," Izuru blushed slightly at her words but nodded. Left alone in the research room, Izuru looked outside at the sky. _Such a peaceful night. If I hadn't spent all that time in the bar..._ There was a slight crash. Izuru's right hand immediately flew to his Zanpaktou however his grip relaxed as he saw Nemu emerging with his subordinates who were carrying fairly large boxes.

"Sorry about the wait, fukutaichou-. Ano, is there something wrong, Kira fukutaichou?" Nemu asked as she saw Izuru's stance. He immediately dropped his hand from Wabisuke. Did he just imagine the crash?

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you for your time," the two fukutaichous bowed then parted, Nemu to her work and Izuru towards Gotei four. The night quietened again and Nemu sunk into her duty left by Mayuri once again. _Kira-kun did act a little giddy. Has he really recovered?_ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _Now's not the time _with that, Nemu forgot about the events that happened earlier and focussed on the task at hand.

Izuru shook his head. _Was that a silver bunny?! _He thought to himself, slightly disturbed at what he just saw as he walked towards Gotei four. He was seeing things, it wasn't good. _Have I been drugged?! _Izuru stopped walking. Ahead he saw the bunny again, lifting a paw and waving. Izuru's eyes widened.

"Fukutaichou? Is something the matter?" one of the Gotei three subordinates asked. The blond Shinigami blinked at the subordinate's voice. The bunny disappeared.

"Ne, nothing. Let's not keep Unohana Taichou waiting," _I have to talk to Unohana Taichou, I can't have these hallucinations wrecking havoc in my mind... _Izuru hurried on eagerly as he reached Gotei four, passing an overly hyper Yachiru who was drooling all over Ikkaku's head. Kenpachi held a groaning Yumichika under his arm.

"Oi, there's no need to make Ikkaku's head any shinier," Ikkaku looked up drowsily at Kenpachi's comment.

"Aw, but Ken-chan, it goes well with the reflection of the moon!" Yachiru chirped, her eyes shining with mischief. Ikkaku moaned slightly. _Why do they always pick on me?_

"Kusajishi fukutaichou, could you uh, stop it?" Ikkaku regret having asked because he received a firm bite from Yachiru on the head which really didn't help the bad headache he already got.

"Don't, Ikky-san! You're ruining the pretty light!" Kenpachi grinned at Ikkaku's bad fortune. _That's my Yachiru. _Ikkaku sighed and tried to swallow the growing impatience inside him. He was not going to have the whole of Sereitei calling him Ikky-san...

Yachiru continued to slobber all over Ikkaku the rest of the way back. Just as Ikkaku thought he was about to explode with anger, he saw something shiny ahead but as he looked again it was gone.

"Eh? Ikky-san?What's wrong?" getting a null response, Yachiru poked Ikkaku hard in the eye.

"ARGH! FUKUTAICHOU!" Yachiru was then thrown off Ikkaku's back as he howled with pain. Hitting the floor, Yachiru's gaze immediately turned deathly.

"Ikky-san is going to pay for this... KEN-CHAN!" she yelled. Panicking, Ikkaku knelt down and hurriedly picked up Yachiru again forcing a kind smile as he did so. Kenpachi pretended not to see. And so the four Shinigamis of Gotei eleven made their way back to their Gotei. Ikkaku kept his eyes wide open for any more of that shiny thing that he saw earlier. But it didn't come again.

It seemed that the hallucinations had only just started spreading...


	4. Cure or Diagnosed?

Izuru walked swiftly into Gotei four. A few Shinigamis bowed as he walked past, some muttering his name in respect but they didn't register in his mind. _I'm going mad... that can't have been there... _

"Ah, Kira-san? Has the orders been received?" the soft voice of Retsu drifted towards Izuru.

"Yes, Unohana taichou. They are in the storeroom right now..." Izuru's voice trailed off.

"Is something the matter, Kira-san?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Izuru finished uncomfortably. Retsu's soft gaze calmed the panicking Izuru slightly.

"Come into my office, Kira. It is a little quieter there," Izuru followed Retsu into a small room to the left of the main block of Gotei four. Retsu spun around gently to face Izuru, waiting patiently for him to gather his nerves.

"Well... you see... I have been, regrettably, to Sereitei Bar on Matsumoto fukutaichou's invitation. After I was revived, I... saw something..." Izuru's voice suddenly broke a little. Retsu continued to listen, unaffected by Izuru's growing fear of insanity.

"... it was, unsettling because..." _THIS IS INSANE, IZURU! _"I sauasilvabunnie."

Retsu blinked.

"Ah, my apologises, Kira-san but I didn't quite understand your last words," Izuru took a deep breathe.

"I- I saw a silver bunny," he said with as much dignity as he had left. Retsu nodded then turned to her mahogany desk, just as Izuru felt his face flush. _Crap, I've made such an idiot of myself..._

"I see. Don't worry Kira-san. It may just be an after effect of the alcohol you have just drunk. I believe that some alcohol that Matsumoto fukutaichou bought may have some sort of hallucinogens in them to exhilarate the experience. I just need to confirm this and I will subscribe you some potion for you to drink before you rest tonight," she paused as she got out a small bottle, "And you are not going insane, Kira-san."

Izuru nodded, with relief. Retsu smiled knowingly.

"I've had that reaction a lot before. Here, this should help. Now, would you please allow Isane to examine you quickly so that I know how much of that potion you must take," right on cue, Isane walked into the room.  
"Taichou, you called?"

"Yes, could you please take Kira fukutaichou to the side room for alcohol inspection please?"

"Of course. Come this way, Kira fukutaichou," Izuru obeyed automatically, he felt nothing except relief.

Isane was gentle and quick with her movements. Her cold fingers pressed lightly into Izuru's temple and he felt his pulse slow slightly. Muttering an incantation softly, Isane closed her eyes. _I'm fine... I'm actually fine-_

"ARGH!" Izuru jerked and blinked, there was no one in front of him. He then turned to his left. The Gotei four fukutaichou was laying against the wall untidily, her body slightly crumpled. She sat up gingerly as Izuru rushed to help her up.

"Is there something wrong, Isane?" Retsu's calm voice sounded from the entrance of the room.

"Unohana Taichou! I- Kira-san- Somehow- He," Isane babbled incoherently. Retsu helped her up.

"Everything is fine, Isane. Take a deep breath."

"Taichou, I-!" Izuru stammered but Retsu shook her head.

"It's fine, Kira-san. I know it wasn't you. Please could you wait outside while I talk to Isane about what she has just seen?" Izuru nodded dumbly and walked into the office. The yellow lights illuminated his worried face. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

As Izuru waited for his verdict, Hanatarou was sprinting across Sereitei. _No way! No way! There must be another explanation! _The disturbing voice of Toushirou replayed once again in Hanatarou's head. The Shinigami shook his head violently.

"No, he's not like that at all-"

"Hanatarou?" the Shinigami stopped and turned towards the familiar voice.

"Ah! Rukia-san!" Hanatarou replied automatically. Rukia jumped from the roof of a wall and landed gently next to Hanatarou.

"Good evening, Hanatarou. What are you doing this late?"

"Just clearing away after some partyers."

"Ah, I see..." her voice trailed off, frowning slightly at her thoughts. Hanatarou looked up into her face.

"Is there something wrong, Rukia-san?"

"No," she replied after a pause, "Yes in fact."

Hanatarou blinked at her corrected response.

"Really? May I ask what it is?" Rukia fidgeted slightly with her sheathed Zanpaktou.

"Well... I was walking around Sereitei and happened to past Gotei ten..." Hanatarou stiffened slightly as the memory of what Toushirou said earlier hit him. Rukia looked up at Hanatarou's reaction.

"... and I saw... Hitsugaya Taichou... he was... I... well..." Rukia stammered, unable to convey her thoughts. Hanatarou waited patiently, _please let it not be what I feared-_

"...he was carrying Hinamori fukutaichou into Gotei ten," silence stretched between the two. In the distance outside Sereitei, an owl hooted shrilly. The two Shinigamis ignored the disturbance, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"R-Rukia-san? Are you sure... you saw that?" Hanatarou whispered. Rukia nodded, unable to believe herself either.

"Is there something wrong, Hanatarou?" Hanatarou stared at the floor.

"A few moments ago when I returned a drunken Matsumoto fukutaichou back to Gotei ten, I uh overheard what Hitsugaya Taichou said..." then Hanatarou spilled the beans to a horrified Rukia.

"Oh my, and I thought that I was over-thinking things! We must go to Ukitake Taichou immediately..." Hanatarou blinked. Rukia performed Shunpo and raced towards Gotei thirteen. Hanatarou struggled to keep up with her, she was literally flying across Sereitei. _Please let there still be time!_

Toushirou sighed and pushed his finished paperwork to the corner of his desk. He looked up and stared at the moon that hung peacefully outside his window. Something was stirring in the middle of Sereitei, something big.

**WAH, ran out of ideas again . i have the general plot just not the details...**


	5. Auto Pilot

"KEEEEN-CHAN!" a high-pitched squeal echoed from the headquarters of Gotei eleven, unmistakably from the fukutaichou of the squad.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" a man with a bob cut hair-style muttered to his bald companion.

"Don't know, but at least she's not after my head," the bald man whispered back.

Just as the words left Ikkaku's mouth, the small fukutaichou turned around deliberately slowly. Both subordinates froze.

"Where. Is. Ken. Chan," Ikkaku glanced at Yumichika and began edging towards the door.

"Uh, I think Ayasegawa-kun knows," with that Ikkaku flash stepped out of the room leaving Yumichika to deal with the now death-glaring Yachiru.

"Yumi... WHERE IS KEN-CHAN?!" _I'm going to slaughter Ikkaku when I get out of this..._

Three blocks away, Ikkaku smiled to himself. _Looks like the hormones are finally catching up with the fukutaichou's age. All those mood changes, poor taichou how does he cope?_

Back in Gotei four, Izuru stared at the floor his fringe obscuring the left side of his face more than usual. _I'm going insane. I can't cope. If only- No don't think about him. Stop Izuru!_ Izuru clutched the side of his head in frustration. _You can get through this. You can-_

"Kira-kun?" immediately, Izuru stood up and bowed before Retsu.

"Yes?"

"You may leave now. I have spoken to Koutestu-san about what she saw. It appears to be a magnification of a particularly concentrated source of Reiatsu. However, I must confirm this with Kurotsuchi Taichou. It is nothing you are worried about, Kira-kun," Retsu added as Izuru's eyes widened with horror.

"I-I see. Ano... ah! Good night, Unohana Taichou," Izuru bowed again. _"Nothing you are worried about"_ Izuru couldn't help feeling a surge of relief rush through him.

"Take care, Kira-kun."

Nemu stared at the screen in front of her. The same data rushing past and the occasional new bits of data. Her hand glided quickly over the keyboard after all, she was programmed to do this. Typing faster and faster, her eyes began to glaze over. In a trance-like state, Nemu began to complete the seemingly impossible to finish work load... until soft foot steps echoed through the walls. Nemu's eyes snapped alert. Turning her head slightly she saw a shadow imprinted on the wall.

"You wanted something, Koutesu Fukutaichou?" Isane blinked. _How did she know?_

"Perhaps the use of want is misleading. I just came here to confirm some... interesting results from Unohana Taichou's investigation earlier tonight. Is it possible to do so now?" Nemu nodded then stood up to retrieve the scroll.

Nemu's eyes glanced across the page taking in the necessary data. Softly, she sighed.

"I believe that this is a projection of someone's Reiatsu. Am I correct?" Isane nodded.

"From these results, it seems that this particular Reiatsu is fairly undeveloped and upon forceful usage, it causes shock waves through the brain of those closest to them which causes images to be formed in the brain aka hallucinations. However, this is only possible if the brain is under a weak state or bathed in a medium not formed naturally by the body for example alcohol," Isane struggled to catch every word that Nemu just uttered on auto pilot.

Nemu paused slightly then continued just as quickly.

"I believe that this effect is not harmful to the brain however there will be behavioural problems occurring hence disturbing everyone within Sereitei. To stop this from spreading, we must find the owner of this Reiatsu and bring him or her into a state of calm. As I have said earlier, the Reiatsu is fairly undeveloped showing that the owner's self may be immature to handle the power. The only Shinigami with such capacity of spreading Reiatsu at such alarming rates is-"

"Hitsugaya Taichou," Isane muttered.

Nemu's eyes bored into Isane's.

"But we didn't see Hitsugaya Taichou in the bar," _perhaps he was outside_. Possibilities ran through Isane's mind. _I must inform Unohana Taichou immediately._

"Thank you very much, Kurotsuchi Fukutaichou. Good night," bowing hastily, Isane rushed out of Gotei twelve leaving Nemu to stand alone in the moonlight.

_I did not finish my sentence-_

"What are you doing Nemu?" Nemu turned around and bowed instinctively at Mayuri's voice.

"Koutestu Fukutaichou wanted me to analyse some information from Unohana Taichou-"

"Now that you're done, get back to work you lazy whore," Mayuri turned around to go back to bed.

"Very sorry, Mayuri-sama, I will get back to work immediately," as Nemu bowed to Mayuri's disappearing figure, the data from the work she had been doing before Isane interrupted flowed back into Nemu's mind.

Swiftly, Nemu began her punishment again.

Snores escaped from Rangiku's room as the fukutaichou slept. It was loud enough to annoy the young taichou of Gotei ten in his office a few blocks away. _Matsumoto, I will DEFINITELY kill you!_ Storming from his office, Toushirou performed Shunpo towards Rangiku's living quarters. Just as he was about to slide open the door he heard a quiet mutter to his left. Toushirou spun round, his hand groping for Hyourinmaru only to find himself staring at the newcomer. It was Momo. In a zombie-like state, Momo slid forwards towards him, her lips moving constantly.

"Silver... and pretty... shiny... like his hair..." Under the moonlight, her hair shined mysteriously sending Toushirou's heart racing just like before. Toushirou shook his head violently and breathed in deeply. _Not now... _He raised an eyebrow as Momo continued to slide and mutter.

_Damn, I forgot Hinamori sleepwalks occasionally._ Sighing Toushirou removed his hand away from his Zanpaktou. _The old ways then._ Pitching sideways, Toushirou let Momo pass him then he hooked his right arm around her waist whilst pressing his left hand to the small of her neck. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Momo fell heavily backwards into Toushirou. _She better not grow into a habit of falling onto me..._ Carrying his childhood friend, Toushirou performed Shunpo away from Rangiku's living quarters. _I guess the killing will have to wait until the morning._


	6. The Gathering

**Faithful readers, sorry to keep you waiting!!! Here is the next chapter! 'S a bit long though... **

* * *

Juushirou yawned openly then remembering where he was immediately shut his mouth.

"Ah, sorry I didn't really get a good night's sleep last-"

"No worries, taichou! I will make you some tea to rejuvenate your spirits!" Juushirou jerked back as a girl with short hair charged forwards.

"No way! I was going to do that, Kiyone!" a male Shinigami shoved his fellow member of Gotei thirteen out of the way.

"It was my idea in the first place! Stop stealing them, Sentarou!" the girl retorted angrily.

Juushirou sighed. Getting up discreetly, he exited his sleeping chamber leaving his two subordinates fighting… only to find two others sitting patiently in his office. They got up as he stepped in.

"Good morning, Ukitake taichou," the two Shinigamis chanted in unison atone of urgency in their voices.

"A-Ah! Kuchiki-san, Yamada-san! There's no need for formalities so early in the morning is there something-"

"Taichou, we- have something to report to you however this may not be the usual type of report you may be expecting," Rukia hurried on, her inner mind uncontrollably imagining away what could be happening in Gotei ten.

The taichou's blank look made Rukia and Hanatarou spilled out their worries to a wide-eyed Juushirou.

"R-Really?! But it was only a few days ago I gave him my sweets and snacks-"

"Taichou!" _is that even relevant?_ Rukia thought to herself but Juushirou continued on.

"- no, there's little possibility that he'd do something like that. Though a prodigy I doubt his mind has caught on that quickly…"

"Ukitake taichou, I remember Unohana taichou giving a lecture about the 'Problems of Growing Adolescents and their Hormones' once warning our division of the younger Shinigamis in Seireitei. Perhaps Hitsugaya taichou…"

"I sincerely doubt it; his Bankai immediately reflects his mind maturity and since the three flowers still stand I think it safe to dismiss it."

"But taichou, how do explain his words and actions?!"

"Sake seems a bit of a problem at the moment and also, is there any confirmation of these words and actions?" the Gotei thirteen taichou said, rubbing the back of his head. Rukia stared at her taichou in disbelief but then calmed down slightly. _Taichou has known Hitsugaya taichou longer than I have, perhaps I am just speculating too much…_but her thoughts were disrupted as a Hell Butterfly fluttered into the Gotei thirteen. It landed gently on Juushirou's finger, after a few flaps of its black wings it took off. Rukia and Hanatarou waited for the message. Juushirou sighed.

"Well, looks like we need to make a trip down to Gotei eleven. The whole of Seireitei is being called forth to Zaraki's division."

_Hinamori, get a grip of yourself!_ the young taichou cursed angrily under his breath as he got up for the eighth time from his office desk. The Gotei five fukutaichou moved zombie-style towards Toushirou muttering something incomprehensible. As he once again forced Momo onto her mattress, he paused eyes widening as an unfamiliar wisp of reiatsu escaped from her body. _What is this? This isn't her reiatsu, it seems…mixed._

The taichou suddenly was thrown back. Gritting his teeth to stop a cry of pain escaping, Toushirou looked up at Momo, ignoring the trickle of blood from his forehead. _What the hell? She seems… possessed!_

"Hitsugaya-kun… I… want to see my taichou… I-I… won't forgive you!" the fukutaichou screamed before attacking the taichou again. _Never mind Matsumoto, Aizen, you're first!_

"Fully awake? Good, there is paperwork to be done-" but the taichou stopped in midsentence as he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder.

"Oh! It's Bya-kushi! Hey, haven't seen you in a while!" the red-haired fukutaichou yelled, gaining the attention of anyone within a ten yard radius. Byakuya shook silently in anger.

"Abarai, what do you think you are doing-?"

"Oya! Got to go see my taichou! Laters, Bya-san!"

Byakuya was only refrained from using Sebonzakura by the arrival of a Hell Butterfly. Death glaring anyone who met his gaze, he shunpoed towards division eleven. _I'll deal with the imbecile later._ He stopped midway. _'See my taichou?' did he say…is he disregarding me?! _Swallowing a new wave of anger, Byakuya resumed to following the order given down.

"Fukutaichou, s-stop! This isn't beautiful at all for a lady!" Yumichika yelled out, pushing his fukutaichou away from him as much as he could to stop Yachiru pulling at the yellow and red strands on his eyebrow and eyelash.

"Feathers, feathers, pretty birdie! I want the feather, give me!"

"T-They're not feathers! Fukutaichou please-!"

"What are you fussing about?" the rough voice of Kenpachi sent relief washing through the fifth seat Shinigami, for once.

"Taichou! Oh I'm so glad you're here, Kusajishi Fukutaichou-"

"KEN-CHAN! I CAUGHT A BIRDIE!" Yachiru yelled happily as she saw the massive Shinigami grinning creepily away at her. Yumichika howled in pain as he forgot to stop her attacking his accessories.

"Fukutaichou-!"

"What have you done, Yumichika?" the fifth seat looked up unsteadily at his taichou. Fear crawled through him as Kenpachi's face became emotionless.

"Tai-taichou…" Kenpachi then snatched at Yachiru, holding her arm's length away.

"This ain't her. And she doesn't smell right."

"That's probably the alcohol," Yumichika whispered, while nursing his face.

"No, she feels… different. Is that reiatsu, no can't be, reiatsu doesn't feel like that… Wait, she drank?" Kenpachi asked, a tone of interest creeping through. _Taichou can sense reiatsu?_ Having relaxed his grip slightly, Yachiru bounded up and landed in her usual seat, blabbering away about fluttering black wings.

"Y-Yes, it was Matsumoto fukutaichou's-"

"Ah, that weakling? Oh well, since it's alcohol, it'll wear off," unknown to the Gotei ten captain, his fukutaichou had just squished a helpless Hell Butterfly on his haori. The creature only regained its freedom as Kenpachi shunpoed towards his division. Too scared to deliver the message, the Hell Butterfly flew off towards other Shinigamis instead.

Nemu watched Shuuhei stumble towards her.

"Hisagi fukutaichou, shouldn't you be going to Gotei eleven?"  
"But I lost my way! I don't know where it is? Taichou is usually carrying me around places," one of Nemu's eyebrows shot up at the usually cool-headed fukutaichou.

"It's that way," she pointed eastwards, "Mayuri-sama will be coming soon, we can show you-"

"NO, ANYTHING BUT CLOWN FACE!" Shuuhei screamed before shunpoing off, haphazardly crashing into the walls as he tried to turn the corners.

"What did he just call me?" Mayuri said, popping his head out from the corner of Gotei twelve's gates. Nemu bowed.

"Clown face, Mayuri-sama," she received a slap instead.

"I heard it the first time you stupid whore face, the question was sarcasm. Tch what a bother, let's take my results to Gotei eleven, since everyone's gathering there," Mayuri began to saunter off, leaving Nemu caressing the side of her face. She stared at her taichou.

"Now it's begun."

* * *

**It's nearly finished!!! Only one or two-ish chapters left!!! Keep the reviews coming XD**

**Shaari  
**


End file.
